


A Hitch in the Plan

by PhantomPhan16, VicenteValtieri



Series: The Matrasson RPS [1]
Category: The Matrassons, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomPhan16/pseuds/PhantomPhan16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Cas is an unassuming Seeker medic who stumbles upon the world of fandom's best-kept secret.





	A Hitch in the Plan

Optimus rolled up to the ridge's crest and looked around. Starscream should be here soon. He never was late. Their meetings were prompt and easy, an excellent way to let off steam and the always encroaching loneliness.

The Seeker arrived right on schedule as always.

He stumbled slightly as he landed, muttering under his breath. He was scratched and scraped with fist-shaped dents and fusion burns littering his plating.

"What happened?"

"What always happen in this god-forsaken dimension?" His mate's natural accent - a combination between a heavy German and sweet Southern that marked Matrassons - showed through. "That fragged over excuse for a leader happened. I swear, if I wasn't specifically forbidden, I would tear his helm off and shove it up his aft."

Optimus gathered him close gently. "I'm sick of this! I hate this place!"

"I know, darling." He soothed the Seeker and lowered him to sit with him on the edge of the ridge. "I know. We'll get to go home someday, dear."

"I don't why we're supposed to care about this dimension anyway!"

"It's one of the Gravemind's targets, darling, you know that. If we can keep it off, we did our job."

"Ugh, they can have it. It's an awful place anyway."

"Oh, Domino." Optimus - or rather Readyset - sighed, patting his back. "That's just the frustration talking. You'd feel terrible if this world fell."

"No. These are horrible creatures! I don't care anymore!"

Readyset shook Domino slightly. "I won't hear this kind of talk from you." He sternly reminded the Shocktrooper. He had been married to Domino for millenia and he knew how the volatile Seeker's moods worked. "Maybe you'd feel better if you weren't wearing this paint." He peeled the red strip up slightly. "It must itch. I know it does me."

Domino slumped against him. "I'm so SICK of this."

"I know, darling, but we're going to make it through this okay." Readyset kissed his forehead. "Now enough moping around. You don't want a Reset, do you?"  
"No, I don't. It will be noticed if I come back without these." He gestured at the injuries. "But thanks for offering."

"Is anyone getting suspicious?"

"I don't think so, but you never can tell." Domino sighed. "Soundwave is always trying to read my processor."

"Lets it keep that way."

"And you? How is it being the leader of the soft-sparked Autobots?"

"It's never dull thanks to the twins, but... below my abilities."

"Well, as you say, it's all to save this clearly worthwhile world from the Gravemind."

"All right, that's enough of that." Readyset grabbed Domino about the waist and pushed her against a rock. "Are you going to open up for me?"

"Hmmm. No." "No?" "No. Just hold me. I'm sore, love, not tonight."

Readyset settled against the rocks and pulled Domino close. "...I miss our bed." He admitted, sighing as he tried to get comfortable.

"Me too."

They held each other far longer than they should. The sun was rising over both as they finally untangled and seperated themselves.

Domino returned to the Nemesis, still hating it.

"Commander Starscream." A Seeker named Cas saluted.  
"What is it?" Starscream snapped, whirling on him.

He was oddly timid for a Decepticon, a base medic rather than a field medic, but he was a favorite of Megatron's. "Lord Megatron has requested your presence."

"Of course he has. I swear, if it's for one more..." Starscream shook his helm. "Thank you for informing me, as you were." He stepped away from the Seeker and went to find Megatron.

Cas blinked. "That... was a little... odd."

Starscream thanking people? It was more than a little odd, but perhaps the Commander had just been that distracted.

Perhaps he'd keep an eye on the Winglord for a while.

He went to the medbay to take stock and while he was doing so, another very, very odd thing happened. Megatron walked in with his nasal vent smashed flat. "Be quick and discrete, medic." He growled at the Seeker.

"Uh yes, my Lord!" He rushed to tend to the warlord, not daring to risk his ire.

"It was an accident." Megatron dourly explained. "Starscream distracted me and I walked into a doorframe."

"It happens to the best of us, my Lord," he said, trying to be understanding.

Of course, Cas fixed the damaged nasal vent to perfect condition quickly and Megatron nodded begrudgingly to him on his way out. "Good work."

"Thank you, my Lord." Cas sat down once he was gone.

It wasn't like Megatron to be clumsy.

Something was going on with Starscream, and he needed to find out what. Hopefully before something else happened.

To complicate it, Starscream appeared at aerial maneuvers the next morning in a completely different paintjob. He was black and white now, solid white with black dots in numerical groups on his wings.

Cas about dropped the sky. Okay something was VERY wrong!

The other Seekers were every inch as surprised as he was. Starscream, for his part, acted like nothing had changed at all. "Get back into formation! Primus, you're not normally this sloppy!" He harried them back into place.

Cas decided to follow him when he went for his night flight that evening. Something was going on, and he was determined to find out what.

Starscream, though, seemed to pick up on his presence and he pulled up abruptly, trying to lose him.

Cas dropped back just enough so it seemed like he had. His dark blue and black paint helped him blend-in to the night.

After Starscream had scanned the air once more, he continued on to his rendezvous with Readyset.

Cas landed a safe distance away and crept forward, masked by the darkness.

"...Good to see you looking yourself." A deep, baritone voice was speaking.  
"Thank you. I gave myself a chemical peel this morning. I feel much better - you were right." And that... That sounded like Starscream, but his tone was so soft and affectionate.

Cas finally caught sight and gawked. Optimus Prime?! Starscream... was a traitor?

Optimus Prime opened his mask and kissed Starscream gently, affectionately rubbing at the purple sigils on his wings. "If only you were wearing your proper insignia to go with it... but you remind me of when we met at the Military Ball nevertheless."

Cas sat back down behind the boulder, utterly confused. None of this made sense. "Of course I do, Readyset. You were so handsome and proper." Readyset? Cas cursed to himself. They weren't real!

"And you were a daring, hot mess." Readyset affectionately pinched Domino's wingtip.

He nervously bit his claws. "What do I do? I'm not a fighter," he muttered to himself.

"Mother won't be happy that you've broken cover."  
"She won't mind too much. It happens when one's been away from home for far too long."

Cas was starting to shake a little now as panic started to set in. He was alone with two, powerful, for he had seen footage of them battling recently, imposters.

"...Domino, what's that noise?"  
"What noise?"  
"The rattling sound."

Cas froze and was suddenly yanked up over the boulder by Starscream... Domino. Whoever it was he was in trouble!

Domino and Readyset stared at the intruder and Domino sighed deeply. "...Well, this I can't explain away. We're going to have to kill him, Readyset."

He huddled down into a shaking ball. "P-P-Please," he whimpered out. "Who is he?" "One of Megatron's pets. His favorite actually." "Please, don't. I..."

"...Do we have to kill him? I don't want to." Readyset pointed out.  
"Neither do I, but we'll both be in a mess if he goes telling tales."

"Please, I'm Sparked," Cas whimpered.

That got their attention. Starscream lifted his wings and teeked to confirm. "Shiiitake mushrooms." He sighed. "He's Sparked, we can't kill him."  
"Oh, good. Then what should we do?"

"I have no idea."

Both thought for a moment, then Domino pulled some cuffs out of his subspace. "Let's call Mother." He reached in and found a device with a keypad, pressing the buttons on it.

"Oh this should be fun."

"Lots of fun." Domino muttered, putting the device to the side of his helm. "Hello? Yes, James, this is Domino, can I speak to Mother? ... Busy, with what? Well, we have a situation here and... Thank you." There was a moment's pause. "Mother! This is Domino... Readyset and I, we've been seen talking to each other and... Uh huh. Use the forget me stick. Right. Thanks." He hung up. "Well, you heard, Readyset. Use the forget me stick."

"What are you looking at me for? I thought you had it."

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Domino reached into his subspace and rooted around. "...Huh. Are you sure you don't have it?"

"Positive. Let me guess... you don't have it either."

"...Frag." They looked at Cas again. "What do you think Mother would do if we took our problem and put it in her hands?"  
"...Laugh about it and assign us to a couple cycles of babysitting duty, probably."

"... I can live with that." "Me too."

"Right then. Let's do that." Domino tapped out a message on his keypad and texted it, stocking the device. "Readyset, care to do the honors?"  
"Of course." Readyset picked Cas up. "Ready?"

"Where are you taking me?" the terrified Seeker asked.

"Nowhere to worry about. Just where you would end up anyway." Readyset heaved Cas through a portal Domino constructed and he vanished from sight. "...Think he'll be okay?" The OPTIMUS PRIME class character looked over at Domino.

"He'll be fine." Cas looked around himself, saw nothing familiar, and screamed.


End file.
